Estreoth/Timeline
Warning! This time line may be out of date, and therefor might not reflect the actual events accurately. Pre-History *6000 BM – Ancient Kingdom arises in Ginaetr. *4800 BM - The Ancient Kingdom reaches its zenith after conquering the last remaining kingdom in Estreoth. *1800 BM – Construction of the first arcane extractor by the ancient kingdom. *1000 BM – The floating structure of Hetrea is created by the ancient Kingdom of Estreoth. *750 BM - The effects *680 BM – Alzeschar murders King Velnes and creates the Koniim Empire. *641 BM – The Ancient Kingdom of Estreoth, along with the Koniim empire, vanishes during the Great Cataclysm. *300 BM - Kirali becomes the major language of the nomadic Barafet tribes. *71 BM – The island that is the future site Mira is inhabited. *40 BM - The future location of Morith is settled by Vehrean tribals. *23 BM – Future King of Morith, Eidolon, is born a barbarian in the southern Vehra Grasslands. *5 BM - Aramathus Eidolon becomes chieftain of the Morata tribe at age 18. 0 AM - 999 AM *0 AM – Aramathus Eidolon the First conquers the various warring villages in the Vehra and founds the city of Morith; Eidolon becomes the first king of Morith. Several villages migrate west to the Barafet and south west to the Jurasha. *5 AM – Aramathus Eidolon the Second is born in Morith. *17 AM – Mira becomes a permanent settlement. *61 AM – Eidolon the First dies at age 84. His son Eidolon the Second ascends to the throne. *84 AM – Korithas is born on the island of Mira. *117 –Korithas saves his people from a sea beast and is crowned ruler of the island. His family lineage continues to the current day. *151 - Korithas dies. *233 – Jishe is founded. *238 – The Kingdom of Jishe is founded as the last of the tribes of Jurasha are brought under the rule of the king. A group of rogues settle in what is now Cannibal Cave. They resort to cannibalism to survive. *389 –Future Sultan of Anktolia, Alizar Maazin, is born in an unnamed village in the northern Barafet. *402 – Monks from Mira, wishing to train away from the growing city, leave south and discover the ruins of the southern temple. Within a year they have rebuilt. *432 – Alizar Maazin discovers the Western Oasis. *433 – After returning to his home village, Alizar convinces his people to migrate to the Western Oasis. After some months of preparation, the entire village moves to the Oasis. *Rathius, 434 – Alizar Maazin founds Anktolia and becomes the first Sultan. *477 – The First Grand Master of the Southern Temple dies after perfecting his technique, the Totencrutz. Legend says this blast is what caused the mountain pass between Tarcova and the Barafet. *600-700 - Ethrosian is introduced in Morith. *629 – A lone ship returns to Mira with tales of an island to the south populated by hellish creatures. Mira mounts an expeditionary force. The tales are indeed true. Mira declares war on the violent demonic creatures. *629-640 – The Infernus War. *Brimnas, 640 – After twenty one years, the soldiers of Mira finally purge the demonic threat on the south island. However they find a gateway to Infernus. They manage to seal the gateway, but not close it. Fort Gabrim is founded. Both Morith and Anktolia send troops to help guard the island from any future threat. *771 – Rune is founded in the Jenam Valley as part of the Kingdom of Morith. It serves a trade hub between Anktolia and Jishe. 1000 AM - 1499 AM *1168 – Morith reaches its peak under Cardius II. The Kingdom stretches throughout the Vehra, throughout the Vehra, and into the southern reaches of the Stohrym. *1274 – A group of exiles from Morith discover the ruins of Hetrea. *1280 – The Zetriotas Order declare independence from Morith and call themselves the Empire of Hetrea. *1280-1284 – Reunification Wars *Drether 29th, 1282 - Ma'n A-Fateen is born in Damus. *1284 – Morith ends the Reunification Wars with Hetrea and recognizes them as a free nation. *1318 – Kraskus is founded in the Northern Stohrym to give the Hetrean Empire a port. * 1327-1330 - Ginryu War between the Kingdom of Adal and the Kingdom of Kal'Amas. *1335 – The first arcane cannon is invented by Ma'n A-Fateen. *1347 – Iena is founded to exploit the mineral rich area nearby. *1380 – The “Amazons” are discovered in the Jurasha. *Drether 17th, 1398 – Created as a rest area for travelers, Korech is officially declared a town. *1416 – A new religion is founded in Jishe. The Cabal is formed and begins converting the population. *Harithus 1st, 1452 – The Rune Knights are founded to protect the Jenam valley and to act as an elite guard in Rune. Although legally bound to the king of Morith, they stay in Rune and Jenam valley. *1478 – The Cabal converts almost all of the Jishe Kingdom. From here the Cabal begins to be more and more aggressive against the king. *1509 – The Jishe Cabal assassinates the last king of Jishe and usurps total control. The empire falls into decay. *1539 – With the Jishe guard patrols gone, the cannibals grow more daring. *Drether 17th, 1539 – With the increased danger to travelers in the Jurasha, Hetrea constructs Fort Azmarth and sends a garrison there. *1509-1517 – With the decline of Jishe, many of the Northern islands, once part of the jungle kingdom, opt to join the kingdom of Adal for safety and security. They are met with open arms. *Paratheon 18th, 1531 – Garoshi Toreta is born in Hetrea. *1542 – Rich deposits of iron ore are found on an island in the Cashok bay. As a result, Estai is founded as both a fishing and mining village. *Brimnas 28th, 1549 – Garoshi Toreta joins the Hetrean Academy. *Canios 12th, 1550 – Garoshi Toreta graduates from the Hetrean Military Academy and is assigned to Fort Azmarth. *1573 – Genkaku Maboroshi’s probable birth year. *1576 - Eriditus Parsons is born. *Canios 7th, 1576 - Mazer Helvate is born. *Paratheon 15th, 1580 – Garoshi Toreta is named ruler of Hetrea. He begins to institute military reforms that transform Hetrea into the military powerhouse it is today. *Harithus 9th, 1586 – The first airship is flown in Hetrea. It is one of the few creations in Estreoth that uses science and not magic. Garoshi is quick to use them in the military. *1590 – Antelus Ridge Conflict between the Kingdom of Morith and Hetrea. Hetrea utilizes their airships to completely crush the Morith army. Morith surrenders the ridge to them when Hetrean ships appear above Morith. *Seranth 9th, 1594 – Raakin Saabir is born in Anktolia. 1600 AM - 1624 AM *Rathius 12th, 1602 – Future King of Mira, Linos Tarek is born in Mira. * Brimnas 4th, 1607 - Lloyd Vanler is born in the Jenam Valley. *Drether 18th, 1608 – Hyet Keqreom, future priest of the Jishian Cabal, is born. *Laseral 22nd, 1613 – Lance Riven is born in Tarcova. *1616 – Genkaku Maboroshi’s claimed birth year. *Canios 7th, 1618 – Garoshi Toreta dies at age 87. He passes the throne onto Mazer Helvate. The Wizard arrives in Morith. *Harithus 22nd, 1619 - Trade talks between Arcias and Hetrea break down, Hetrea invades Iena and takes control of its mines. *1619 - 1624 - Arcias-Hetrean War. *Laseral, 1619 – Enduro is founded in the northern Barafet. *Ethius 33rd, 1620 – Future Lord of the Hetrea Empire, Aizar Helvate, is born in Hetrea to Mazer and Ayotha Helvate. *Drether, 1621 – Genkaku Maboroshi is named leader of the Anktolian Assassination Unit. *Brimnas, 1621 – Tarcova is destroyed by pirates. *Canios, 1621 – In response for the destruction of Tarcova, the Adalian Navy takes advanced steps to destroy the large pirate threat. *Drether 18th, 1621 - Lloyd Vanler joins the Rune Knights at age 14. *Ethius 9th 1626 - Ramia Helvate is born. *Areytha 19th, 1623 – Linos Tarek is named King of Mira. 1625-1650 *Areytha 3rd, 1625 – Kaichaiu Tsugara is born in Mira. *Laseral 9th, 1626 – Kaeden Mathias is born in a small village in Vehra. *Canios 30th, 1626 – Prince Al-Sahif of Anktolia is born. *Eidolus, 1628 – The Wasting occurs and consumes the entire Vehra Grasslands. As crops fails, thousands migrate to Morith or west to Rune. Rune swells from the sudden influx of immigrants. *Harithus, 1629 – Kaeden Mathias’ family moves to Morith when their village runs out of food. *Canios 13th, 1629 – The city of Rune, swollen from The Wasting, declares itself a nation. Morith, incapable of waging war, says nothing as the last of its farmland is stripped from it. Morith is forced to buy its food from another nation. *Rathius, 1630 – After two years of famine, a hundred thousand of Morith’s citizens have died. The famine ends in Morith, but by now the royal family has lost the trust of the people. *Eidolus 17th, 1630 – Tahiko Bismark is born in Morith as the first son of the royal family. *Drether 26th, 1630 – Rytak Tarek, Crown Prince of Mira, is born in Mira. *Paratheon 25th, 1631 – Jet Seyre is born in “Our Dimension”. *Brimnas 4th, 1632 – Kenatim Ryrrja is born in Mira. *Brimnas 31st, 1639 – Aizar Helvate is named ruler of Hetrea after his father Mazer Helvate dies. *Canios 32nd, 1640 – Hyet Keqreom is accepted into the cabal. *Eidolus 9th, 1641 - Lloyd Vanler is promoted to Master in the Rune Knights. *Laseral 8th, 1643 - Breneus Mazer Helvate is born in Hetrea. *Eidolus 7th, 1645 - Teratha Helvate is born in Hetrea. *Seranth 21st, 1646 – Jet Seyre first arrives in Estreoth. With the assistance of the Hetrean military he slays a dragon. He is told of a temple in the southern Ginryu Sea. *Ethius 7th, 1646 – Jet Seyre arrives at the Southern Temple. He is personally trained by Takashi, son of the Grand-Master. *Paratheon 12th, 1646 – The Southern Temple is attached by Der J’ret who kills Takashi. Jet Seyre claims the Emeraldas and vanishes along with Der J’ret. *Rathius, 1646 – Hinal, a village in the north-eastern Jenam valley, is destroyed. The entire population is slain in one night. A traveler to the village finds only grave markers. Crowned Prince of Mira, Rytak Tarek, sneaks out of the Mira at night along with Kenatim Ryrrja and sail to Jishe. *Laseral 12th, 1646 – Jet Seyre reappears in Anktolia. *Mid 1648 – The Gunryo is founded by Jet Seyre, Raven, and Atsu in an effort to destroy the Death Bringer’s Legion and thwart their impending invasion of Estreoth. Malicry, joins the Gunryo. *Eidolus, 1648 – Upon hearing of the impending invasion of Estreoth, Linos Tarek begins funding the Gunryo in Estreoth. His son Rytak Tarek and Rytak’s friend Kenatim Ryrrja both join the Gunryo. Kaichaiu joins the Gunryo. *Harithus 24th, 1649 – The Death Bringer’s Legion arrives in the Southern Barafet Desert. *Paratheon 4th, 1649 – The Legion’s first attack captures Anktolia and alerts all of Estreoth to their presence. *Paratheon 5th, 1649 – Sultan Mushin Al-Sahif is killed by Koji Hiragawa, leader of the Death Bringer’s Legion in Estreoth, for refusing to cooperate with the legion. All of his sons but Prince Al-Sahif flee the city. *Paratheon 6th, 1649 – Kaichaiu Tsugara is granted leadership of special unit Tengoku Gunryo. *Paratheon 11th, 1649 – The Gunryo led by Jet Seyre, alongside a force of 50,000 men from all the kingdoms of Estreoth, retakes Anktolia and manages to crush the mobile base of the Legion. Prince Al-Sahif is asked to be Sultan, but instead gives the title to his caretaker, Raakin Saabir, who was one of his father’s most trusted men. *Rathius 2nd, 1649 – After destroying much of the Death Bringer’s heavy forces, Jet and the Gunryo, along with the 47,000 men he still commands reach the southern Barafet in pursuit. There they find the Legion’s forward base. After a brief fight, they crush the last of the legion except for the fleeing Dark Angel. The Gunryo pursue them into the Death Bringer’s Realm, while the other men remain at the base. *Rathius 5th, 1649 – Jet and the Gunryo return. The Death Bringer’s Legion is destroyed and its leader, Animus Ridnious, is killed. *Rathius 29th, 1649 – The Gunryo and the combined army arrive at Anktolia. The Death Bringer’s Invasion of Estreoth is over. *Canios 2nd, 1649 – Raven departs from Estreoth, pursuing Death Bringer remnants. *Rathius 3rd, 1650 – Raven returns to Estreoth, in tow with him is former Dark Angel of the Legion, Shoji Hiragawa. *Laseral 9th, 1650 – Baus Gran arrives in Estreoth from another world. Category:Estreoth Category:Timelines